A Weekend in November Night 1
by ashdeath
Summary: This is not based on a book


**This story is based on something that happend to me last November but its only based on..**

**It was a weekend to remember. He was finally able to come over. I made the hour drive with my grandfather to pick him up. We got to his house and pulled in. He came rushing out of the house and practically pounced on me. He wrapped his strong arms around me; holding me tight, as if to never let go. I smiled happily, hugging back. He went into his house and grabbed his bag. We got into my grandfather's truck. After we got in I snuggled up to him and he smiled. He slid his fingers between mine, holding my hand tight. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his on mine. I was as content and happy as I could be. He occasionally kissed the top of my head. This sent a wave of warmth from my head to my toes. When my grandfather wasn't paying attention, we would make little sexual jokes. After a comfortable drive, we finally got to my house. We got out, he grabbed his stuff and we headed toward the house. In my head, I was only counting down the minutes I could be alone with him. We had his favorite food for dinner, which was tacos. We played "footsie" under the table once in a while and he put his hand on my leg. My mom notice his hand on my leg and started cooing over how cute we are. It made me blush which caused him to smile an irresistible smile. He gets done way before I do. He says his back aches and he is going to go lay down. I stay and chat with my family till my grandfather leaves. I was already missing his touch. I go check to see how he is doing. He smiles up at me when I come in. I can't help but smile back. I kneel next to him on my Queen size bed. I give him a back rub. After a few minutes he turns over. I let my eyes wander down his bare chest. He smirks at me, making me blush. He motions for me to lean down, so I do. It was a sweet memorizing kiss. He slowly pulled my shirt up, breaking the kiss. I lifted my arms so he could pull my shirt off. I craved to have his lips on mine again, so I straddled his hips leaning down kissing him softly. While kissing him, I undid his pants. He rested his hands on my sides, sending waves of warmth through me. I kissed his jaw line, moving to his neck, I nibbled on it. He ran his fingers up my back to my bra. I felt little tingles from where he had touched. He unhooked my bra. I slowly leaned up. As I leaned up, he pulled my bra off. I blushed and got goose bumps; my nipples became rock hard. He smiled and rolled us over so I was on bottom. As he slid his pants off, I saw a noticeable bulge in his boxers. I blushed more than I already had. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wished that he would never stop kissing me. He pulled away slowly. He stared into my eyes as if he was staring into my soul. He kissed my cheek to my jaw line. He kissed my jaw line to my neck gently biting and sucking on it. He undid my pants and pulled them off. He noticed how soaking wet I was. He smirked, pulled my legs his hips, dry humping me. This made me let out small moans and get even more wet. He pressed up against me, leaning down taking my left nipple in his mouth which made me gasp a little. He swirled his tongue around it while reaching up with his right hand to start to gently massage my right boob. He pinched my nipple between his fingers, rolling it around. I arched my back in response letting out a short, soft moans. The urge to have him deep in me began to rise. He switched sides, doing the same thing. He gently bit my boob causing me to thrust my hips and moan. He smiled at the response I had. He trailed soft kisses up between my boobs. He kissed up my neck to my lips. He kissed me gently and pulled my panties off. I didn't even notice because of his intoxicating kisses. He gently rubbed my clit, making me moan. He pulled his boxers off. His hard thick eight inch cock exposed. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down my pussy teasing me. I shuddered in pleasure. He continued teasing me. I pouted at him with pleading eyes. He kiss me sliding his thick hard cock into me. I gasped letting out small soft moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust into me hard making me moan. He nibbled on my neck going faster. I gripped the sheets moaning. He went faster and harder going deeper into me. I arched my back moaning his name. He thrust deeper in me panting a little. He let out little moans. I could feel myself get closer and closer to coming. I tighten around his throbbing dick. He shuddered and moan in response. He gripped my sides going as deep and as fast as possible. We were both close to coming. He kissed me deeply both of us coming. I smiled in content wrapping my arms around his neck pressing up against him. He was exhausted. He breathed heavily, resting his head on my chest. He slowly pulled out of me laying next to me. I pouted he just smiled pulling me close. I snuggled into his side resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tight. I sighed happily as he ran his fingers through my hair. He nuzzled my neck making little noises making me giggle. We cuddled for a while. He nuzzled my neck telling me that he loved me dearly. Knowing that gave me a warm feeling. I started nibbling on his neck after a little while. He gave me a very disgruntled look. I just smiled and kiss the tip of his nose. He just rolled his eyes at me. Although I was content I had the need to have him deep in me again. I bit and sucked on his neck. He let out small groans. I smirked running my fingers down his chest to his already rock hard cock. This caused him to shudder. I smiled an evil smile and kissed my way down his chest, causing him to get goose bumps. I licked up one side and then down the other of his hard cock. He groaned running his fingers through my hair. I teased the head of his dick with my tongue, by swirling my tongue around it. He groaned bucking his hips a little. I sucked on just the head. He moaned my name begging me for more. I slowly took more of his dick in my mouth sucking hard. He moaned gasping a bit. I finally deep throat his cock, I do it a few times. I gently dragged my teeth up his shaft. He shuddered and moaned. I stopped sucking on his cock and straddled his waist rubbing my wet pussy up and down his shaft. He gripped my hips breathing heavily. I positioned myself over his cock just barely putting the head in. He groaned thrusting his hips causing his cock to go further in. I went all the way down on his cock. I let out soft moans riding him faster and harder. He pushed down on my hips forcing me to go harder and faster. I started to breath heavily moaning louder. I wanted this to never end the feel of his throbbing cock inside me. I went as fast and as hard as I can, making him moan. I could feel myself tighten around his cock again. I was close to coming when he had me slow down so it would last a bit longer. He reaches up massaging my boobs making me moan. He motion me to lean forward. I did he kissed me passionately he pressed on my hips for me go faster. We continued kissing deeply with each thrust I moaned into the kisses. He had me go even faster and harder gripping my hips tight. I could tell he was about to com. I felt my body start to shudder from the enjoyment. I came as well did he. He moaned my name. I rested my head on his chest breathing heavily. I could here his heart beat and his heavy breathing. He stroked my hair lovingly made me wonder what he was thinking. I slowly got off him laying on my side. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and holding me tight. He nuzzled my neck saying I love you. I smiled in content telling him that I love him two. He held me tight we slowly dozed off together.**


End file.
